<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immiscibility Man 格格不入的男人 by EvaLee7521</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171746">Immiscibility Man 格格不入的男人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521'>EvaLee7521</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hypervigilance Man 過度警覺的男人 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hypervigilance Man 過度警覺的男人 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900546</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Immiscibility Man 格格不入的男人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Gregory一向討厭和Mycroft一起去餐廳吃飯。尤其是那些看起來很高檔的餐廳。<br/>　　並不是因為他相形見絀，他可沒什麼好自卑的。而是他討厭那些人的視線。就像是在Diogenes of Sinope裡一樣。人們總是猜疑著他的出身，比較著他的地位。<br/>　　而Mycroft深知這點。<br/>　　「那麼，我們現在去哪？」坐上了方頭黑車，一下班就被Mycroft劫走的Gregory問。<br/>　　「餐廳。」Mycroft答。<br/>　　「…很高級的餐廳？」Gregory又問。<br/>　　看了他一眼，Mycroft秉持著良心回答：「以我個人的標準來說，倒稱不上很高級；不過它的隱蔽性倒是值得嘉許。」<br/>　　「……好吧，最後一個問題：我以為你我對於〝高級〞這兩個字的定義似乎有所差距？」<br/>　　「的確是如此。」Mycroft點點頭。<br/>　　Gregory則是翻了一個白眼。<br/>　　以至於，當方頭黑車停在了一間看起來相當高檔、的確是相當高檔的餐廳門口時，Gregory皺起了眉頭。<br/>　　「我了解。」Mycroft見此情狀，只是點點頭表達了自己的理解，並且開口安撫說：「跟著我做。我能轉換你的印象。」<br/>　　Gregory轉頭疑惑的看著他。「怎麼做？」<br/>　　然後，他就只看見了Mycroft標準的那個相當紳士、卻又富含深意的笑容。<br/>　　當兩人踏進了餐廳之時，一名侍者很自然的迎了過來。「歡迎光臨，Mr. Lestrade。您的包廂已準備好，請跟我來。」<br/>　　聽見這個稱呼，Gregory便是轉頭看向了Mycroft。後者只是做了個〝請〞的動作。<br/>　　在走去包廂的時候，Gregory注意到了其他人的視線。他們的眼神帶著驚訝，以及佩服。為了什麼？<br/>　　Gregory驀地停下了腳步。<br/>　　原來這就是原因。<br/>　　他看向Mycroft，後者跟在Gregory身後，一臉的順從，卻又帶了點彷彿是跟著他所能遇過最尊貴的人出門的那種驕傲。<br/>　　「噢、我的老天。」Gregory低聲不可思議的說。<br/>　　當他們在包廂內坐下之後，Gregory才是笑著問：「這就是你說的〝方法〞？」<br/>　　「我的老天，他們的表情可真逗！你是怎麼想到的？」<br/>　　Mycroft微一微笑後說：「我告訴過你，人們從來只相信自己眼睛所看到的。」<br/>　　Gregory點一點頭。「先知。嗯？」他開玩笑的說。<br/>　　而Mycroft則是毫不扭捏的接受了這個讚美。<br/>　　<br/>　　那麼，有鑒於甚少來到這種地方的Gregory對於點餐一竅不通，不願意賣弄的Mycroft也只是將這工作交給了他們所信任的大廚。<br/>　　就在等餐的時間，Mycroft主動開口說：「我想，我們需要談談。」<br/>　　Gregory挑起了眉毛，喝了口水。<br/>　　「你知道，我最近蒙受了莫大壓力。」Mycroft坦承。<br/>　　Gregory眼睛轉了轉。「如果你稱呼那些社交活動是壓力的話。事實上，我以為你早就習慣了。」<br/>　　「是的。我的確是的。」Mycroft喝了口餐前酒，舔了舔唇，然後才是說：「前提是如果我不用對著誰誰誰家的女兒賣弄我的風情的話。」<br/>　　「噗。」很顯然的，Mycroft的這句話讓Gregory來不及嚥下那口中的又一口水。<br/>　　「是的，你沒聽錯。」<br/>　　「那麼，」Gregory拭了拭嘴角。「我能提供什麼協助嗎？」<br/>　　「你當然可以。」<br/>　　「嗯哼？」<br/>　　接著，侍者送上了前菜。<br/>　　Gregory沒有費心去問這前菜到底是什麼菜名，他只是隨手抓了支叉子就大口的吃了起來；反觀Mycroft，自然是秉持著一貫的教養，中規中矩的挑選著刀叉的同時並保持著儀態的美好。<br/>　　吃到一半，Gregory說：「我有沒有說過你吃飯的樣子很吸引人？」<br/>　　「謝謝。」<br/>　　「所以這就是你之所以常常被帶去相親的原因之一。」Gregory肯定的說。<br/>　　Mycroft在微乎其微的時間中頓下了自己的刀叉，然後不置可否的點點頭。「雖然我並不想承認，不過似乎是這樣沒錯的。」<br/>　　「嗯哼。」<br/>　　當主餐送上桌時，Gregory又問了：「所以，你說你有話要對我說，是真的有話要對我說？」<br/>　　「當然。」Mycroft挑了挑眉。<br/>　　「噢。」Gregory點點頭。接著，他露出了一個有點輕挑、又很故意的笑容嘿嘿的說：「我還以為，你是用那當藉口，想在這裡做一些什麼〝不可告人〞的事情。」<br/>　　「畢竟，你在車上向我強調了這間餐廳的隱蔽性。」<br/>　　Mycroft聞言，便是抬頭直勾勾的看著Gregory。<br/>　　「呃…」Gregory心虛的轉了轉眼睛。「抱歉，我不該那麼說，這太不得體了。」<br/>　　Mycroft點點頭。「是的，這很不得體。」<br/>　　「但是，值得一試。」<br/>　　Gregory錯愕了一會兒，然後紅了臉。「不、不，我只是開玩笑的。」<br/>　　接著，Mycroft放下了刀叉，並以餐巾拭了拭嘴角。他刻意放慢了自己的動作。<br/>　　「但、我從不開玩笑。」<br/>　　於是，Gregory很努力的克制著自己想落荒而逃的衝動。「那麼，你到底是想談什麼？」<br/>　　「有點耐心。」Mycroft輕聲說。「吃完飯，或是當我們〝做完應做的事情〞之後，我會告訴你的。」<br/>　　Gregory這會兒，就連耳根都紅了起來。<br/>　　一個小時過去了。更正確的來說是45分鐘。漫長的晚餐時間終於要結束。Gregory幾乎就要按耐不住自己的好奇心。<br/>　　就在侍者收去了那無比好吃的甜點盤時，Mycroft開口了：「稍待，我與這位先生有著〝非常重要〞的事情要談。請不要打擾我們。」<br/>　　侍者理解的點點頭。「好的。我會將此事交代下去。若您有任何需要，請您拉動門邊的鈴鐺，我們將立刻為您服務。」<br/>　　Mycroft點點頭。<br/>　　待侍者離開之後，Gregory有些驚恐的問：「你不是吧？」<br/>　　Mycroft略略扯開了自己的領帶，然後拉起一個相當紳士、卻又富含深意的笑容。<br/>　　「何不由你來告訴我？」<br/>　　<br/>　　粗喘著氣的Gregory癱坐在椅子上。他看著Mycroft正慢條斯里的繫著皮帶，忍不住又是舔了舔唇。<br/>　　「意猶未盡，嗯？」Mycroft笑問。<br/>　　Gregory咧嘴笑。「去你的。」<br/>　　「我真不敢相信我們剛剛居然就像個17歲少年一樣在包廂裡就幹了起來。我的老天。」<br/>　　Mycroft低頭給了他一個親吻，然後說：「稍微改變印象了？嗯？」<br/>　　Gregory忍不住一陣瘋狂大笑。<br/>　　然後，毫無預警的，Mycroft握起了Gregory的左手。他在那上面套了一個指環。白金指環。<br/>　　Gregory一下子就愣了下來。他抬頭不解的望著Mycroft。<br/>　　「一個證明。」Mycroft說。<br/>　　Gregory怔怔的看著那個指環。雖然時機很不恰當，但他的確想起了Darlena。<br/>　　「這只是個記號，Greg。一個證明你是屬於我的記號。」Mycroft吻上了Gregory帶著指環的那根手指。「也許現階段我不會逼你結婚。但你可足夠了解我的，我從不感到滿足。」<br/>　　Gregory聽著這些話，頓時覺得有些愧疚。「我很抱歉。我…」<br/>　　Mycroft制止了他。「你永遠不必對我說抱歉。永遠。」<br/>　　Gregory直勾勾的看著他。<br/>　　「因為有一天，我會讓你點頭的。」Mycroft信誓旦旦的說。<br/>　　Gregory忍不住發笑。「在床上嗎？」<br/>　　「好提議。」Mycroft用一種恍然大悟的表情回答。<br/>　　「不、拜託，我開玩笑的，真的。」Gregory強調。「我們都年紀大了，經不起這種折騰。」<br/>　　「我想，Greg，你可太小看自己了。」很顯然，Mycroft並不同意。<br/>　　他們在歷經了三個小時的晚餐後，於夜晚10點左右離開了餐廳。趁著侍者結帳的當下，Mycroft在眾目睽睽之下，親手為Gregory套上了風衣外套。<br/>　　Gregory低聲道了謝。<br/>　　而Mycroft用著週遭都聽得到的聲音回答：「這是我的榮幸，親愛的。」<br/>　　然後，Gregory聽見了所有人倒抽一口冷氣的聲音。他差點就要憋不住自己的笑。<br/>　　他想，他以後應該不會這麼排斥來〝高級餐廳〞裡吃飯了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>